


encounter

by VeryCharismaticDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: (but nothing a little jedi magic can't fix), Blood and Injury, F/M, Mandalorian Wars (Star Wars), Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, miss exile has two setting sweetheart and god of death. no inbetween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryCharismaticDragon/pseuds/VeryCharismaticDragon
Summary: All things considered, he couldn’t even say this wasn’t how he expected to die. The details — their captured Jedi General, their desperate charge to free him, the gutted communications array he thought to fix so they could call for reinforcements — were a surprise; the mandos, surrounding him and cutting off any escape route he could’ve hoped to find, were not.(This is Bao-Dur & Exile set nearly all the way back into their shared history. Prior to her becoming his commanding officer, but not the first time they met.)
Relationships: Bao-Dur/Female Jedi Exile, Bao-Dur/The Jedi Exile
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	encounter

All things considered, he couldn’t even say this wasn’t how he expected to die. The details — their captured Jedi General, their desperate charge to free him, the gutted communications array he thought to fix so they could call for reinforcements — were a surprise; the mandos, surrounding him and cutting off any escape route he could’ve hoped to find, were not. Still, he wasn’t going down easy; with any luck, mandalorians thought he was only a technician, while he still had his unarmed combat training to fall back onto. 

It helped for all of thirty four seconds, and then searing, unbearable pain hit him. The force of the blast knocked him sideways and onto the ground, and he spent a few disoriented moments trying to get onto his feet only to crash down harder — it was his leg, he realized, just below the knee, he could see the blood now, and the way it was bent out unnaturally, meaning there was a broken bone—

The mandos were already standing right above him, one nodding to the other, and he knew it was over. He looked his death in the face, bared his teeth in a last show of defiance, and braced for it.

As if the moment slowed down, it took a small eternity for the mandalorian to raise their blaster; in that time, a sound appeared on the edge of his awareness: a kind of low buzz that you could usually only hear alone in a room full of electronics. 

Then, a bright streak of light sliced the mando in half.

_A Jedi_ , he thought, disbelieving and light-headed. General Nezieth must’ve broken free — of course he would — and now…

The lightsaber returned to it’s owner, and it wasn’t— and he recognized her. Or part of him did, his chest suddenly tight enough to ache, even as his mind raced to match the face to the memory. It was her eyes that tripped the right wire, bright lavender that caught the light gloriously. They were the only thing that seemed familiar about her now, as she swiftly closed the distance and cut into mandalorian soldiers, her movements collected and precise, yet delivered with enough power to denote the fury underlying them. In a matter of seconds, it was over. She stood victorious, a severe figure towering over the bodies at her feet, her jaw set and her gaze — so intense it could sear as well as her lightsaber — now on him.

No, he couldn’t say he recognized her after all. The person standing above him was as far removed from the girl he remembered as one could be — and yet, undeniably, was her.

It was the war, he knew.

His hearts ached worse than his mangled leg.

“We need the comms up,” the Jedi said. Curt, to the point. It was still somehow a relief, her breaking an eerie silence that descended as she crushed the enemy.

“Yessir,” was all he managed in response. She nodded and turned away, heading where the blaster fire could still be heard.

_I will bleed out before I’m done_ , he thought. The Jedi… but she was needed elsewhere. _No. Think. Solve it._ He looked down on his leg. If he could tie it off, stop the bleeding for a bit… He would still be missing a leg, but he could get the communications fixed. If he was lucky, he could even survive until the Jedi came back. He knew he wasn’t gonna be lucky, but—

A hand landed on his ankle, hiking it up, and another slid under his knee, cutting his frantic thoughts short. If he didn’t recognize her already, he would now, by that careful yet sure touch alone, and wasn’t that a ridiculous notion? He blamed the blood loss while he could — his bones and muscles were reshaping themselves already under her attention.

“You should’ve said you were injured,” the Jedi said, low and soft, her tone slightly chiding and much, much closer to what he remembered. He chanced a look at her face and found the chilling expression she wore in battle gone completely, replaced by concentration that seemed both good-natured and distant, like she was listening to music playing far far away. His mind flicked back to the past, outlining the similarities — the way her dark hair fell over her eyes, the slight glow he wasn’t sure was real, the warmth her palms radiated as she did her Jedi magic…

“Yessir,” he muttered, half in reply and half to stir his thoughts away from the direction they took. The corner of her mouth quirked up, and that didn’t help at all.

“All better now,” she said, finally, and pulled away, looking over the battlefield. “Can you get the comms to work?”

“Ten minutes,” he answered, then thought he should’ve elaborated; but the Jedi was already nodding.

“I’ll make sure you have them.” Her lightsaber buzzed to life, and in a moment she was gone.

He was still surrounded by corpses of mandalorians she cut down. And yet, she was the same person he met back then. He looked down at his leg, where the only trace of injury was the blood drying up on the tattered edges of fabric around his knee, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

**Author's Note:**

> exile's voice: i'm a healer, but *sound of lightsaber activating*
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Looking at when I originally posted this [on tumblr](https://verycharismaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/190105349927)... only took me a year to move it here, wow.   
> Anyway, I adore Exile/Bao-Dur, so if you crave content as I do may this humble creator offer you their [ship art](https://verycharismaticdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/exile-x-bao-dur) 👉👈


End file.
